The Wolf People And A Whole Lot Of Trouble
by wolflover274
Summary: The only aspect of twilight in this is the wolf stuff but the Skulduggery Pleasant characters are in this  Please enjoy and R&R
1. Introducing The Wolf People

Phoenix sighed as she walked through the forest, another day, she looked around as she reached a clearing, nope not the right one, she carried on and reached another one, this was the right one, she could just tell, the scorch marks on the trees, the feeling that you weren't alone and the whispers that came through the trees, the whispers were the voices of the wolf people that had moved on, the voices warned them and guided them. She turned to the trees on the right and ran towards them, just before she reached them she leaped and felt the heat flow through her, when she landed she was a wolf, a white wolf with jagged lines of grey through her coat. No sooner had she done this then she could feel the voices of the others inside her head,

_Whoop go you!_ Ever was the first to congratulate her

_Yeah, two towns in one day, life changing, _Xavier wasn't so enthusiastic, probably because two towns was the biggest record and also one that he hadn't yet broken, they broke into shops and stole things that might improve their wolf lives but villagers were scared of the wolf people so they tried to be discreet about, not that it always worked, there had been a few tight situations, mostly involving Xavier.

_Where's the rest of the pack? _(Phoenix)

_The elders are busy at a meeting, and everyone else is still out and the adults are sorting out the stolen possessions from yesterday and trying to make the tents a few others are just walking about too but mainly in the kingdom, it was just me and Xavier on duty today (Ever)_

_Yeah – It's been_ fun _just _interesting (Xavier)

_Hehe I feel sorry for you Ever _(Phoenix)

_Don't worry about it _(Ever)

_Thanks for excluding me from the conversation girls, really, thanks _(Xavier)

_Well look who's a little ray of sunshine _(Phoenix)

_Shut it _(Xavier)

Phoenix zoned out and slipped into the security laps, the laps were around the, well, kingdom as some people put it, but it was just where they all had base, Phoenix reminded herself to tell whichever sisters or brothers that were picking up the bags of goods that had been stolen that she had added one bag to the collection. All the children were called sisters or brothers but they weren't all sisters and brothers, they were just distantly related or connected by their gift of the wolf.

**This has been fun!**

**May I just say that there wasn't a category for this so I just put it in the Twilight category because of the wolf thing also I just wanted to see what it would be like to cross Sort Of Twilight with Skulduggery Pleasant.**

**Please R&R**


	2. An Allegiance With The Wolf People

Skulduggery held his gun steady as he walked backwards, Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and Valkyrie were already in the car. As he reached the driver's door none of the vampires had made an attempt to lunge so slowly he got in put on his seatbelt and with one last look he sped away.

"That, was close" Valkyrie put her head in her hands and massaged her forehead

"Indeed it was" Skulduggery agreed

"Well what are we going to do? We can't beat them and the only way to take them out would be to take out Dusk who was surrounded by the army anyway" Tanith moaned

"We have nothing" (Ghastly)

"Zilch" seconded Fletcher

"Nada" Valkyrie agreed

"Ah, you see, that is where you are wrong" Everyone turned to Skulduggery who had a sort of grimace on his face, he looked up,

"We have an allegiance with the Wolf People"


	3. Introducing The Wolf Queen

They were waiting by the side of the forest, they had been told that one of the wolf children would come and lead them to the kingdom but standing at the side of the forest in the mist made them uncomfortable, Valkyrie kept looking around, her eyes darting and Fletcher was visibly tense, they had bought Tanith with them for extra protection, just in case, which just left Skulduggery who although was not showing it was also nervous, the allegiance wasn't official, Skulduggery had just lent a favour to them and they had promised a favour in return but he wouldn't be surprised if they said no to this, it was bigger than they favour he had done them.

There was a crunch and everyone looked up suddenly, Phoenix stood there and had a scowl on her face, that fact didn't surprise Skulduggery as he knew that the wolf people didn't trust humans.

But everyone else seemed taken aback at her open hostility and Valkyrie was looking at her outfit, it was simple but good looking, a white hoodie with a denim body warmer over, some trousers, trainers and a black bracelet, Valkyrie also noticed Fletcher staring with his mouth slightly agape.

"Your here to see the wolf queen?"

Skulduggery nodded

"Very well"

With that Phoenix turned and walked back to the forest, Skulduggery followed and gestured that the others did the same. As they walked through the forest a formation formed, Phoenix at the front, the rest a small distance behind and Skulduggery a little in front but a distance behind Phoenix too.

They reached a tree, a tree that was visibly different from the rest but hard to tell what the difference was.

"Surely we are not there yet?" This was Skulduggery who was frowning slightly

"No" Phoenix smiled slightly and Fletcher noticed how pretty she looked when she smiled.

"This is where we ask you to put your weapons" Phoenix nodded towards Tanith's sword

"Of course" Skulduggery put both his guns at the base of the trunk and now he looked closely he saw that the roots formed a shape like a bowl

Tanith reluctantly dropped her sword in and then took a step back, so she wouldn't have to stare at it.

Skulduggery stared expectantly towards Phoenix, she turned, raised her hands and mumbled what sounded like "Nekalo"

There was a brief breeze and when it ended she looked satisfied so she dropped her hands and saw them throw questioning looks her way.

She shrugged and said "Language of the Wolf"

She carried on walking leaving them mystified and curious,

"What was that about?" Valkyrie questioned Skulduggery as Fletcher and Tanith listened in, Skulduggery shrugged,

"They don't trust humans, they have precautions to take, they're not entirely sure what we're here for"

Valkyrie faced towards Phoenix again and frowned, she had the feeling that this meeting wasn't going to be as easy as a tea party

They reached a clearing and they all looked around in awe except Phoenix who, Skulduggery noticed, looked like she was listening to the little breezes of wind but then again there was something .. different about the wind.

She turned to them and spoke,

"We are here, you have given up your weapons but you still have your magic, use this against us and we_ will_ take you down"

She walked towards some trees on the right of the clearing then turned again with a smile on her face,

"Oh and I forgot, _don't_ make us angry"

She walked through the trees and they followed, then everything changed, they were in a beautiful place, with tents and wind chimes, and if they looked ahead they could see the castle.

"That is where we are going I assume?" Skulduggery nodded towards the castle

"You assumed correctly"

"And what is your name?"

Everyone stared at her, she had not said, and now they were waiting

"Phoenix, my name's Phoenix"

"Phoenix" Fletcher murmured under his breath

A boy approached, he was wearing ripped trousers and a baggy grey t shirt, with a white sweatband around his wrist,

"Who are these, Phee?" The boy wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust,

Fletcher stared, this boy had the right to call Phoenix, Phee and he Fletcher did not have this right, it made him feel sad and angry at the same time but he caught his feelings quickly and was a little shocked at himself.

Phoenix shrugged "They came to see the queen"

The boy nodded "I see"

"Who is this?" Tanith nodded towards the boy as he looked at her with a mild expression of disgust on his face

"This is Xav" Phoenix introduced him

"Xavier to you" he added

"Yeah, he's a little ray of sunshine" Phoenix giggled

Fletcher liked that giggle

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"I don't know – I wasn't listening" Phoenix admitted

Xavier growled and everyone stared in surprise, this was a different Phoenix to the one they had seen while she was leading them around, they all liked this one better and realised that if they gained her trust then they would see a whole lot of this side of her more often.

"Just so you know you're on duty tomorrow"

"With who?"

"Justin"

"Ok, thanks"

Xavier backed off towards a tent and disappeared inside

"Let's go folks"

They set off towards the castle and they finally arrived

"Be polite" Phoenix warned and then the servants opened the doors they all stared in and saw a sight that was so clean and white it almost blinded them, it was The Wolf Queen.


	4. A Favour They Want  A Favour They Get

They all walked through the hall, their feet squeaking on the floor, Phoenix had stopped at the back and was staring at the group and the Queen with a calculating look on her face. Everyone stayed a small distance behind Skulduggery as he knew what to expect, and they were clueless, unable to even guess what was to come. The Queen was watching them carefully and when Skulduggery came to stand before her he bowed.

"Your Highness"

The Queen nodded and looked at the others, they followed his example but uneasily as the guards standing beside the Queen's throne looked grim and it was obvious that they were not to be trifled with.

"I gave you a favour long ago.." Skulduggery began hesitantly, the Queens gaze slid back on to him and gave him the confidence to carry on

"It was a small favour and now I wish for a big one in return, which may seem selfish but you are.. what may be our only hope"

Fletcher, Valkyrie and Tanith exchanged glances, they knew that these people were a huge hope but putting it like that made it all seem impossible.

"You helped find our children, that is not a small favour, well it may be in your eyes but in ours that makes you worthy of the highest things, that favour you gave us granted you, a being belonging in the human world, a place in our world should you have wanted it, now come what is this favour?"

This was the first time the Queen had spoke, but her voice was comforting and restored their hope, even Phoenix had raised her head to look at the scene as this was obviously something of importance judging by the Queen's voice.

"I.., we are threatened by a great force, a force so great that to try and stand against them ourselves would be a suicide mission, you and your.. children may be our only hope"

Everyone of the group of four including Skulduggery stared at the floor, hoping and doubting, preparing themselves for what would be the life changing answer.

Phoenix gave a gasp as she realised what they were asking, earning herself a silencing look from the guard standing near her but she understood the position the Queen was in, the Wolf People were loyal and they stuck to their word, if these people had been promised a favour then it would be a favour that they got.

"I understand what you are asking, and I gave you our word, they are our children but they are brave and loyal, they are not like the ones in your world, they are tough, they will not like this but they will have to deal with this and they _will_, to disobey is to be dishonoured"

They all raised their heads, happiness dancing in their eyes, they had hope it was going to be fine.

"Thank you, Your Highness" This time they all bowed together. She nodded,

"You will be staying a few nights in some of our tents, Phoenix will lead you there, you may go" She dismissed them and the guards opened the huge oak doors once more, they walked to Phoenix, talking among themselves they stopped when they approached near her, still talking but expecting her to call them when she was ready to leave herself, but after a few minutes they looked up to see her eyes, vacant eyes staring with shock, seeing them looking at her she composed herself and gestured they followed her and they did.

It was dusk outside and although most people were in their tents, Valkyrie was shocked to see some heading towards the woods, seeing her face Phoenix explained

"They're doing duty"

Valkyrie just nodded like she understood what that meant and let it return to silence, they reached a group of tents and Phoenix gestured towards one and said

"This one for you and you" She nodded towards Skulduggery and Fletcher, Fletcher frowned, she didn't know his name and that hurt more than he thought it would.

"I'm Skulduggery and that's Fletcher" Skulduggery introduced them as they both went through the tent flap.

"Other two in there" She nodded towards the tent the next space along.

"Tanith" Tanith said "And Valkyrie" With that she gestured to Valkyrie.

Phoenix nodded and hurried into a tent across from Tanith's where Ever was waiting for her.

"So spill" Ever was on her as soon as she went through the flap, in her pyjamas and ready for bed. Phoenix started to change herself and explained whilst doing so,

"They are staying for a few nights and they came to ask a favour, a favour which has been granted"

Seeing Evers confused face Phoenix continued

"They are threatened by something that only our kind can stand against, and we are, the Queen said yes"

Evers eyes widened in shock but regained her composure

"The Queen had no choice" Phoenix tried to dignify the Queen's actions, Ever nodded and murmured

"Yeah"

Phoenix was now ready and climbed under the covers of what made a bed, Ever did the same and for a while they just laid there with their heads on their arms looking at the top of the tent, when the rain began to patter down Ever rolled over and whispered

"Night"

"Night" replied Phoenix

It was only when the rain began to lash down heavily that Phoenix found herself drifting off and before she knew it she was surrounded by warmth and darkness in the world she loved... sleep.

**I LOVE writing this and please review I need to know that people are reading even though they probably aren't – TA! :):)**


End file.
